The strap lock is a kind of locking equipment that is capable of binding a luggage case to prevent the luggage case from being opened by the other person without permission.
The strap lock with the function of setting combination code or key operation has existed already, but the strap lock can not be unlocked if the combination code is forgotten or the key is lost.
On the other hand, because every country has put a lot of attention on the safety of the airport, taking USA as the example, when TSA (Transportation Security Administration) in USA has taken in charge in the security checking for airports, security persons may check any suspicious baggage for considering safety; but the lock of the suspicious locked luggage case are always damaged due to the combination codes or the keys are not known by the security persons.
Not only are the damaged locks for the owners losses, and but also the with the damaged locks is short of protection for the rest of delivery or traveling. Therefore the goods inside the luggage are risky to be stolen.
For the issue that the luggage case may be damaged, TSA has decided to adopt the suggestion of the Travel Sentry to provide override keys. The override keys let the officers in the department of security directly and easily unlock and check the suspicious luggage case without breaking the locks of the luggage cases. But the override key is not provided for the general customers or travelers.
To be suited for the suggestion of the Travel Sentry, the lock producers have to offer the lock equipment with the functions of both locking and unlocking general luggage and locked and unlocked by special keys.
For the present products, the lock equipment with the functions of combination code setting and key operation and another lock equipment operated by two different keys are the needs at the present time.
When the special lock equipments are applied to the luggage case, the special lock equipments can be re-locked after the checking is finished, and the luggage case is still protected after checking.
For the strap lock, the products with the functions of combination code setting and key operation do exist but just a few. Thus the options for such lock tools are not satisfied to consumers.
Else, even if the lock tool having an indicator is not innovative, but the prior art of the strap lock does not have such indicator, or any technology teaches such information.